Dangerous Wishes
by nightowl0610
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... It's not always what you expect it to be. (On an INDEFINITE HIATUS)


In my excitement with my first actual fanfic, I forgot this...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shinigamihime** **no** **Saikon**

Chapter dedication to: sophie

* * *

Silence _filled the room, only the the sound scribbling and shifting of paper echoed. Looking over to the person sitting at my lap who has surprisingly turned quite. She had put down one of her horror novels earlier and instead insisted on helping me out. She would read through some of the request papers then later ask me of my approval. if she sees it it something I need to look up to myself, she would put it aside._

 _Now she has her eyebrows furrowed, looking intently over a request form. There must be something she's confused about._

 _"Alicia..."_

 _She looked up at me, a silent question playing in her eyes._

 _"Why don't you go to bed first? You don't need to exhaust yourself of this."_

 _She shook her, smiling up at me "No, it's fine. If I help you, you will finish your work faster! That way it'll be less exhausting for you." She said, putting the paper she was holding into the I-will-look-over-that-myself pile._

 _I chuckled at her reason "Well, I can't argue with that logic." resting my head on the nape of her neck, I started showering her with kisses and sucking on her sensitive flesh._

 _"L-lord K-Kashburn" She moaned_

 _"Hmm..?"_

 _"I.. can't... feel my legs..."_

 _"Huh?" I stopped and looked up at her, urging her to continue._

 _"M-my legs is like turning into jellies a-and I think I have a stomach ache again.." She said, a blush tinting her cheeks, confusion and anxiety etched on her expression._

 _I laughed. Well, at least she got the jelly part right._

 _A knock came at the door. Looking over it, I asked "Who is it?"_

 _"It's me" Treice said, voice muffled by the door._

 _"Come in."_

 _"Ah, good evening Lord Kashburn, Mistress!" He smiled "I have brought over some paperwork that requires your approval!" He turned to me, a pile of paper stacked on his hands._

 _I smirked "Don't they always do?" I gestured for him to put it on my table._

 _"Yay! More paperwork!"_

 _Looking over at Alicia, whom I presume was being sarcastic, only to find her clapping her hands and honestly looking... delighted._

 _I sighed._

 _I should have known, sarcasm is not in her vocabulary. Though she looks tired even if she has that expression on._

 _Gently grabbing her chin and turning her head. I inched my face closer to hers "Dear wife of mine, you should go and get ready for bed."_

 _"Bu-" I gave her a kiss to silence whatever protest she have._

 _"Don't worry. When you come back, we'll go to sleep." I said, kissing her forehead "Go."_

 _"Okay!" She hopped off my lap and skidded over to the door._

 _Seriously, she does not let the opportunity to be happy pass her._

 _"You are really fond of Lady Alicia, aren't you Lord Kashburn?" He asked, tone more like stating a fact._

 _"Hmm" Turning my attention back to the mountain in front of me, I continued on my work._

 _"I presume this is no longer so much about her prestige lineage then?"_

 _I turned my attention towards Treice. He becomes serious in matters concerning my true intentions towards Alicia. Though..._

 _I smirked at him "Is there still a need to ask for that?"_

* * *

Hmm.. Yes, at first I have brought her with only the interest of her prestige lineage without a care whether she may be a monster with horns and three eyes, furthermore, if she is bigger than a mountain. But the personality of the so-called Princess of Death exceeds my expectations.

She snuggled closer to my chest. The warm light that the curtains failed to shield complimenting her hair.

I smiled. Many men fears her because of the rumors however she is everything but. Will you ever believe that the fearful Princess of Death is fond of snuggling?

Once, I almost believed that she really is what the rumors say when she stab hersef with Ruark's weapon. A weapon covered with the essence of a poisonous plant that can kill a much stronger person than she is and yet she only ended up being unconscious.

I thought she was really the Princess of Death. In the end she was just a princess in poverty. Though it still does not excuse that she made a dessert out of that Hiryou Irazu plant and made me eat it.

I let out a nervous chuckle at that memory. She really is weird.

She moved in her sleep, eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning Lord Kashburn!" she smiled at me

Kissing her forehead, I greeted her back "Good morning."

"You don't seem to be in a hurry today, are you not busy?" She asked,full of wonder while looking around the room.

I can't blame her. Lately, I get out of bed early to attend to my responsibilities so she most likely wakes up without me there.

"Yeah. No one has barge in yet so I figured I'd stay until then."

"I see. Did you have a good night sleep?"

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, I smiled "Very much so."

Her face was tinted with pink, perhaps a little shock by that gesture but nonetheless she smiled "I'm glad. Well Lord Kashburn, should we get up and have breakfast together?" Hopping off the bed, she started gathering her belongings

"Wait"

She turned to me, waiting for me continue.

I strode towards her and cup her cheek while my other hand wound itself on her waist before pressing my lips to hers. "You forgot.. my morning kiss."

She blushed "O-oh u-hm... I'm sorry." She smiled up at me, a small tint of pink still adorning her cheeks "Well then, I'll be leaving first!" She said, almost running out of the room.

I chuckled to myself. At least she didn't say I made her stomach hurt again.

Walking towards the dining room, I was greeted with Alicia, Ruark, Treice and Nora already situated on their sits. Although being a Grand Duke, I make it a point to be there on meal times. She is fond of us eating together. Even when Treice, Ruark and Nora is there to eat with her, she says it's different to have my presence there.

"Good morning onii-chan" "Good morning Lord Kashburn" They greeted.

Taking my seat, I greeted them back. We ate, not at all in silence. Ruark and Nora always seem to clash. Though, in a way, it's satisfying.

I turned my attention towards Alicia, who was smiling at them. She noticed my gaze and redirected her smile to me

"Why are you looking at me Lord Kashburn? Is there something on my face?" She asked, grabbing her napkin and started wiping her face off.

I shook my head "No, it's nothing." grabbing my spoon,I turned to her "Now, say 'ah'."

"Uh...u-hmm" Opening her mouth, she accepted my offer.

Out of the corner of my eye, Nora was silently fuming on her sit while Ruark kept on snickering "Oh~ and inderect kiss~"

"Shut up!" Nora smacked Ruark on the head. They, again,had another clash.

Treice, on the other hand, was smiling instead of having this 'stop-doing-that' expression. I smiled back at him.

"What are you so angry of! It's fine for them to have an inderect kiss!" Ruark scream, making a girly squeal im the kiss part

"Wha-!? It is so not fine!" She screamed back, holding her fist up at him.

"Eh? why not?" I joined them "It's only inderect and besides..."

I leaned towards Alicia and grab her chin before giving her a peck. To make matters more interesting, I put my hand behind her head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

When I pulled back, she seemed to be in a daze. I smirked "I can always kiss her..."

By that time the color of Nora's face cannot be describe even Treice had a small tint of pink marred on his face and I was sure Ruark's had magically turned into a teenage girl.

Our day started off like and full of bickering. After finishing our meal, I stood up and walked over to Alicia, offering her my hand "Well, my dear wife, what do you say for a quick trip to town?"

She looked at my outstretched hand, then at my face. Curiosity evident in her features "But aren't you busy Lord Kashburn?" She asked

I smiled at her concern "No, not at all."

"Ok then! I would love you!" She smiled and took hold of my hand "I will get ready immediately!" Clearly excited, she skipped towards the direction of her bedroom.

I smiled. Once out of sight, I turned towards the others "You guys know what to do."

* * *

 **AN:**  
Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you take some of your time to review. Thank you!

Also, there might besome grammatical errors and wrong usage of words (it was a bit rushed) sorry for that. I'll proofread it before I upload the second chapter and again thank you to those who have read this story, especially to the ones that reviewed. Thank you so much! You guys helped to boost my confidence!


End file.
